lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumu Kurono
While Kurumu may not look it, she is quite strong physically. This is due to her being a monster (succubus) and her strength compared to humans is above average. Since this power allows Kurumu to bend boys/mens minds to her will, she has very little trouble getting anything or anyone she wants. Kurumu, being a succubus was spoiled beyond belief in her own realm and now being here on Earth and realizing she cannot have everything she wants, she tends to get greatly upset and usually begins breaking things or people until she gets whatever it is she wants. Due to her allure power, Kurumu has never had to deal with rejection. Now that she has discovered that there are those with enough willpower to defy her ability, it causes her a fair amount of distress and has even brought tears to her eyes. History Kurumu was born in the Succubus realm which is accessible only through a special portal located in an unknown location in the human world. She grew up being very spoiled by her parents who would give her anything and everything she wanted when she wanted it. As soon as she was old enough, she began attending Youkai Accademy, a school for demons and monsters. By sheer mistake, a human named Tsukune Aono also attended that school. She spent the vast majority of her time and energy chasing after the boy along with her rivals for his affection Moka Akashiya and Mizore Shirayuki. It was during this time that her temper tantrums began. Although she could bend any boy in the school to her will using her powers, Tsukune was the one exception. His affection for Moka was simply too strong and her power would not hold for more than a few moments, causing her to become greatly upset and often get into fights with Moka and sometimes even Mizore if she tried to interfere. Kurumu continued for several years in her attempts to make Tsukune her own, but failed each time. Believing him to be her 'mate of fate', she refused to give up on him. During what would be her sophomore year at the school, Moka confessed her true feelings for Tsukune and he accepted, leaving Kurumu with nobody to love. Mizore, being in the same boat as Kurumu suggested that they comfort and support each other which turned into a short lived relationship between the two of them based mainly around sex. It ended quite abruptly when Mizore was forced into an arranged marriage by her mother.After the realization that no matter what she did, Tsukune would not love her, and no longer having Mizore to be with, Kurumu relocated herself to the human world to resume her search for her mate of fate there since she had thought Tsukune (being human) was to be him. After a few years time, she found her way to Tokyo (will edit if Tsukuba is elsewhere >.>) and to Tsukuba Accademy. Much to her dismay, she has to try even harder to keep up her human facade here than she did at Youkai Accademy where it was a rule to remain in a human disguise at all times, though slips did occur. Kurumu arrived at Tsukuba just in time for an upcoming dance and immediatley began planning how to arrive and what she should wear so as to make the best impression on her new school mates. Having taken a tour of the school beforehand, she already has her sights set on several boys. Her first target was Ikuto, but her power did not work on him after which she turned her attention to Ichiro, but he too was able to resist her power and just plain creeped her out since he never stopped smiling. With the dance drawing nearer, she sees an excellent opportunity to 'sink her claws' into some of her other targets. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Powers As a Succubus, Kurumu has a wide array of powers and abilities such as: *'Flight': As a Succubus, Kurumu has the natural ability of flight. *'Superhuman Strength:' Kurumu has notable strength, being able to slice trees in half with her claws and carry multiple people at once. *'Allure:' Being a succubus, Kurumu possesses powers of Allure,' '''which she can use to hypnotize males. This technique, however, only seems to last a few minutes. *'Claws:' Kurumu's claws can easily cut through trees and enemies with ease. *'Illusions: Later on, Kurumu displays further powers, employing the use of strong illusions to wrap vines around a slug Yōkai, Nagare Kano, who was blackmailing her in order to take ecchi pictures of her, defeating him completely. Despite being sealed, Inner Moka was stunned that Kurumu displayed such power because the use of illusions are usually displayed by the higher ranked succubi. *'''Enhanced Allure: As a Succubus who can use Illusions, Kurumu has displayed the ability to affect an entire crowd of males with her Allure. Unlike her original Allure, this display hypnotized Tsukune for several hours. *'Mind Entering: '''Recently, she has shown her ability to travel into people's minds via her tail. Its revealed that she can't stay in the dream too long or it will exhaust her body. Later, she shows that she can enter a person's mind with a kiss, like she did with Tskune to bring his soul back. *'Barrier Entering': When Tohou Fuhai said he was going to kill Tsukune, Kurumu managed to force herself through his barrier. This is especially interesting as that barrier was set to kill anything that tried to get through it. Abilities *'Basic Witchcraft': In the second manga series, she is learning basic witchcraft to help with the strength of her illusions along with Mizore. *'Hand to Hand comatant': Like Mizore, she was also trained by Ginei during the summer break in hand-to-hand combat in an effort for the two to become strong enough to overcome Inner Moka in a fight. Partner Techniques *'White and Black Duet, Number 3: After Kurumu has transformed into her true form, she will pick up Mizore before twirling around. As this happens, Mizore seems to release a barrage of ice shards from her 'Ice Claws. ' *'''White and Black Duet, Number 9: After appearing behind a target, Kurumu and Mizore will both slice him/her with their claws and launch the target into the air. Based on what Mizore said, they had waited a long time to use this against Inner Moka.(English Translantion of Manga called this duet "Anti-Reverse Moka Esoteric") *'White and Black Duet, Number 13: Last Waltz:' After clasping hands with Kurumu, ice will begin to form in the air above a target. It quickly forms into a good-sized piece of sharpened ice that descends towards a target. The true power of this technique is not known, though she and Kurumu had to jump away to avoid the shockwave that it caused. Kurumu Gallery kurumu.jpg kurumu001.jpg kurumu002.jpg Trivia *As a running gag in the series,she often hugs Tsukune with her breasts to try and seduce him but usually ends up suffocating him. *Aside from evil Yokai, Kurumu isn't truly able to feel hatred, this could be an effect of being a Succubus, which lives on love. (Love is usually regarded as the emotion opposite to Hatred) Also See *Mizore Shirayuki *Moka Akashiya *Euphoria Munakata *Yukari Sendou